User talk:24.7.204.215
Welcome a Board! I like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for your contributions. A few tips for this wiki: *Please remember to sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. *Please read the Community Portal (Updated Feb, 06 2009) to know what is expected. *Before making a new page use the search bar, or topic on the front page of the wiki and search for it, in case its already made. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Devilmanozzy Final warning, You have really been testing me at all levels, and no articles. Canon Thread was opened by me last night. I don't want to read anymore "Remove, not right" stuff. This is your last warning. If you don't shape up, I'll ban your user for a Year. Devilmanozzy 06:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) What do you mean, i'm trying to protect what's right What Are You Yelling At Me For! I'm just writing that there should be some changes. you want me to just do the changes myself, you didn't want me to do that so i'm giving suggestions and sayings that either stuff should be removed or conflicts and opposing views should be added there, because i'm really against this seperate Timeline thing, and i'm trying to show that this still only exists in this wiki and is not OFFICIAL! but fine if i'm not welcome in Ghostbusters wiki anymore fine just tell me and i'll leave but don't remove anything. :Remove anything, I have really been trying to get you to move on. The timeline things seems to be all you want to talk about. If thats all, then please go, because I ain't allowing it to change. I have worked with other users on some 600 articles, and I never had to go to the depths you want. I tried to compromise with you with a decending view point, then you started blasting other pages on the whole Timeline thing. Its part of this site. Its in stone. Enjoy it, or ignore it, but it remains. Like said already, there are a good number of articles that need work, adding content, like the plots on the episodes, explain characters more indepth. Think about it, seriously. Anyways, if I was a ruthless dictator mod I would have blocked you the first time you did that. I however really don't like using the block and revert buttons on the wiki as I believe in freedom of Speech, and I like to think everyone really want to enjoy building and adding to the wiki. You said your thoughts on the timeline pages. Its there to read. If that ain't enough, you should go.Devilmanozzy 06:20, 19 June 2009 (UTC) I've Been a fan of Both The Films And the TV Series And Comics and all others you can name. And it tortures me to see them being cut apart like slices of meat. they are the same timeline and even fan fiction should realize that, but look i've been patient, i didn't blank out the page all i did was say that there should be conflicts and opposing views to some of the other pages that mention the timelines or they should be removed because it's not confirmed that those are two different timelines, it isn't even confirmed in Fan Fiction. and i'm just trying to get it as close to the truth as it can be for now! It's not stone, it can still be changed, just give me a chance, i'll also do other things. Your suspended for a week Don't make demands on me. Also, you didn't explain what "things" are. Learn manners. Devilmanozzy 04:19, 25 June 2009 (UTN No Don't Suspend me I didn't make demands, i just said what i thought should be done. give me another chance and i'll explain myself okay? when i said things i meant everything i wrote on the discussion that they should be changed or added, like in Ghostbusters (film) the thing that it spins off into both the animated timeline and the movie timeline should be removed or should be added to some it's like that, because it's not official, until Dan Aykroyd or Columbia declare that they are seperate timelines it only exists in debates. Also another example, the Real Ghostbusters saying that it started the Animated Timeline i wrote that either that should be removed or that to add to it that to to some it started it or something. i could've just done those myself but i didn't want you to yell at me and do what you did to me right now, so this is the thanks i get, that instead of doing the editing myself i write in the discussion that the editing should be done? Hey Why Am I Blocked Again? What Did I Do This Time? Did i say the wrong thing? I didn't do anything except congratulate those people who got promoted in this wiki and ask them about there positions, and i just changed the horror part to say that he resembled all forms of the Slimer, that's all! Devil Manozzy why am i blocked? Also why did you remove my questions to Son Of Samhain And Nezzob? I was just asking them some questions? is that wrong? I don't want to be thought of as an annoyance to this wiki! I also want to start my own account there, so if i can be allowed back or something? and if my questions can be restored? It's up to you otherwise I'll leave if you'll tell me to! Oh and one more thing about the Cameos of Ghostbusters, In Transformers and all the others. Where can i find them, you told me to go see them for myself but where? So please let Me know! Alright Bye! P.S. What Is The Demon Hunter Wiki?